Question: Convert $5\ \dfrac{11}{20}$ to an improper fraction.
Explanation: ${5}\ {\dfrac{11}{20}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${5} + {\dfrac{11}{20}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $20$ as the fractional part ${5} \times \dfrac{20}{20} = {\dfrac{100}{20}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{100}{20}} + {\dfrac{11}{20}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{100}{20}} + {\dfrac{11}{20}} = \dfrac{111}{20}$